I'll save you
by LudFelic
Summary: Germany and Italy are in the middle of war. Supplies is dwindling and injured soldiers are arriving at the hospital tent everyday. Germany's off fighting while Italy is stuck helping all the soldiers in the medical tent. Italy decides to end the war and tries to call Germany only to find out that he has a spreading infection in his leg from a gun shot early in the war.


**I'll save you **

**Gun shots rang through my ears. Bombs blew across the fields. Dead laid in water filled trenches. Mud covered my entire body along with blood from other soldiers and myself. Instead of leading my troops i was stuck helping the injured. Our enemy killed all important soldiers and our incoming war supplies. We cant win at this point. We're loosing. We're all going to die. I wish I wasn't such a coward. I wish I knew how to fight. I don't know how. All I know how to do is run. The person leading his and my own troops is Ludwig. He's strong, brave and he's a lot better than I am. I don't know how he is. All I know is we're still fighting because more troops keep coming in injured. Medical supplies is short. I soon won't be able to bandage any more troopers or fix their wounds. I need to call Ludwig back. We need to surrender. There's one thing I'm good at, surrendering. I was in the hospital tent. Dirt, mud and bloody covered the floor and i could hear every drop of rain hit the tent and roll down to the ground, where it then pooled up in the trench we dug around the tent. I had finished bandaging a trooper and quickly went over to the radio. As i ran my leg began to burn. I sat down quickly and turned it on, grabbing the receiver. As I sat down though, a sharp pain shot through my leg. I slightly bent down and with my other hand held my leg. I pressed the button on the side of the receiver to try and contact Ludwig. **

**"Ludwig? Come in Ludwig. We need to surrender and get out of here. If any one hears this please pick up. I repeat, if anyone hears me, please pick up."**

**I then put the receiver down and still felt the pain in my leg. I untied the first part of my knee high boots and lifted up my pant leg. My eyes went wide to what I was seeing. Blood? I noticed a small hole. When the hell was I shot? Then I remembered, in the beginning of the war. I was fighting and I had heard a gun shot go off then a small pain in my leg but I thought nothing of it. That was three weeks ago. How have I not recognized this? I looked at it more. It's infected. No... **

**I picked the receiver back up and made another call. **

**"Please if anyone hears me please pick up. I repeat, please pick up. Someone please..." **

**All I heard was static and nothing more. I knew I was in trouble. **

**"I need to get Ludwig and get out of here along with everyone else." **

**I tucked my pants back into the inside of my boot but I didn't tie it. **

**"It hurts so bad. I can't tie it." **

**I knotted the laces a few times and stood up. My injured leg now hurt extremely bad.**

**" I hope I'll find him soon. "**

**I left the medical tent and out in the rain. **

**"It's still pouring? I need to go. I don't care if I get wet." **

**I went running out in the mud and rain. I passed troopers readying their weapons and helping the injured men with their bandages. my leg wouldn't stop hurting. I bent down and held it. **

**"Dammit." **

**I tried again to blow it off and continued to run. I followed the truck trail barely visible now. Ludwig's crew left these tracks. Keep following them and you'll make it to their camp, I said to myself. I ran no matter how bad it hurt. But soon I couldn't take the pain anymore. The infection its spreading. I feel so hot. My head began to spin and I felt faint. I lost my balance and fell face first into the mud. I quickly rolled over for air. **

**"Damn it to hell." **

**I closed my eyes and began to cry **

**"It hurts so bad... Ludwig please, could you hear me? Please help me." **

**I passed out in pain. **

**Ludwig needed to come back to base camp for something and went alone. He went out in the rain but brought an umbrella. So he walked on the barely visible truck trail and notices something in the middle of the road. As he walked closer he realized it was me and came running towards me. He dropped his umbrella and fell to his knees next to me. **

**"Feliciano?!" **

**He picked me up and placed me upright against him. He looked down at my legs and noticed my untied left shoe. He lifted up my pant leg and realized I was in great trouble. **

**"Shit." **

**He quickly picked me up and began to run towards the tent. Muddy water slashed everywhere. And he soon made it to the medical tent where I usually stayed. He laid me down in the only free bed next to the radio. He then looked for anything that'd help with the quickly spreading infection and my wound. I slowly started to wake up. My eyes opened and I sat up slowly. My eyes saw Ludwig running around looking through all the remaining medical supplies. **

**"Ludwig? I just went to go get you." **

**I looked down at my arms and hands. I'm covered in mud. I looked back up to see Ludwig right next to me knelt down. He put his hands on my shoulders. **

**"Felic you're not well." **

**"I-I just noticed that infection and didn't think it was that bad till I started to run." **

**"You're stupid sometimes. That isn't just an infection, this is something that will kill you if you don't treat it now." **

**He rolled my pants up **

**"Ludwig that hurts!" **

**I grabbed his hand **

**"See you can't even touch it without it hurting. We need to fix this now" **

**"We can't. We have no more medicine. Our enemies have taken all connection with our supply givers."**

**Ludwig looked down at my leg again.**

**"Dammit." **

**His eyes closed tightly. He looked so angry but sad at the same time. Small tears formed in his eyes **

**"You can't just sit here and die though." **

**"We do have one truck left but I don't know if we can get it started with all this rain." **

**"We'll have to make it work." **

**Ludwig looked up at the table with the radio on it. He had an idea. **

**"Do you have any tourniquets left?" **

**"Maybe one but..."**

**I pointed up to where we once had boxes of tourniquets. **

**"Over on that back table in the corner." **

**Ludwig stood up and went over to the table by the radio. He thought to himself, "one left and that's it. No wonder he hasn't taken care of himself, he was probably saving it for one more person." He picked up the last one and brought it back over to me. **

**"This might hurt like hell but I need to tie your leg off so this infection will at least slow its progress through your leg." **

**He knelt back down next to me. **

**"Might? I don't think I might hurt." **

**"Yea you're right. It's going to hurt." **

**My leg had changed in color since I had first saw it. At the point where I had gotten shot it was only a small infection. Now all the way up to my lower knee was a purple blackish color. It started to swell and it's even more painful then it was only an hour ago. **

**"We need to take your boot off." **

**He grabbed the top of my boot and tried his best not to hurt me as he slid it down my leg. My hands gripped the ends of the bed in pain. But the second Ludwig toke my boot off the pressured feeling that I felt was gone. Some of the pain was gone too. My grip loosened against the bed sides. Ludwig looked at the rest of my leg.**

**"It's so swelled. I'm surprised I was able to get your boot off." **

**He toke the piece of cloth and lifted up my leg. I winced at the pain even though all he did was touch it. He then tied it up at my upper knee. I didn't feel to good anymore. I felt sweat rolling down the sides of my face. **

**Apparently my face was red only because Ludwig commented on it.**

**"Felic, are you feeling aright? Your face is red." **

**I shook my head no. **

**"Then we need to hurry up and get out of here. Come on I'll take you on my back." **

**He turned his back to me. I tried my best to put both my feet to the edge of the bed. I put my arms on his shoulders and he then grabbed my wrists and put me on his back. He locked his arms under my butt and we went running. **

**"And the trucks will work?" **

**"I really hope so." **

**My eyes were tightly closed every step he'd take would move my leg. It hurt so bad. I tried my best to hold it as still as possible but nothing was working to stop the throbbing pain. The truck was now right in front of us. Just a little more and we'll be in the truck and off to fix the infection spreading through my leg. Ludwig then came to halt making my leg ache in more pain. My hands gripped on to Ludwig's jacket. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I-it's fine." **

**Ludwig opened the door. It swung open and he carefully place my in the passenger seat. He shut the door and went running around the front of the truck. He opened the door and quickly stepped in shutting the door behind him. He flipped down the visor and a set of keys fell into his hand. He put the key into the ignition and turned the key. The truck started to stall at first then it started up rumbling. **

**"Let's go." **

**He quickly shifted the truck into gear and floored it. Mud flew everywhere behind us and we were off flying. **

**My vision's do blurry now. So dizzy. Sweat continued to roll down the sides of my face. pain. it hurts so much. I started to fade in and out of conciseness. Then black out. **

**I then woke up with someone brushing their fingers through my hair. My eyes slowly opened to see Ludwig. He toke his hand from my head thinking he woke me up. **

**"Sorry did I wake you up?"**

**"No." **

**I looked down to see me covered with a hospital blanket. I then looked around to realize I was at the hospital. **

**"So I'm guessing you made it to the hospital" **

**"I did."**

**"That's good." **

**I closed my eyes and gave a smile. **

**"And happily they were able to save your leg. They told me is we waited any longer you'd of lost your leg or died."**

**"Then I got lucky."**

**"Very." **

**"You saved me." **

**He smiled. **

**"I most certainly did."**

**"Yeah! I love good endings!" **

**"Feliciano, we're still at war." **

**"I'm not going back. We've lost anyway." **

**"Well..."**

**Ludwig left after he said that. He didn't come back till a month later with a rolled up piece of paper and a blue ribbon holding it there. I was still in the hospital. He handed me the letter after he gave me the biggest hug anyone has ever given me. I undid the ribbon and unrolled the paper and quickly started to read it. What I read was the best thing I've ever read. **

**"War has ended with your victory in hand. We surrender." **

**The paper fell from my hands and fell to my lap. **

**"L-Ludwig you did it. You really did it."**

**"Now the happy ending can happen."**

**"Alright." **

**I gave a big smile and so did Ludwig. My leg soon healed up and I was able to go home. Happily.**


End file.
